Phantom Beyond
by Snowleopard0
Summary: Slightly AU for Danny Phantom sets place in the future a bit. The Fentons move to Gotham City. I'm not really the best summary writer.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Lancer sighed as the bell rang. It didn't take long to see that Mr. Fenton was absent, again. Daniel rarely showed up to class, and if he did he was always tardy. Even if he showed up he would leave during his "bathroom breaks" and most of the time never come back. His friends, Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley, try to cover him, but to little success.  
It was no secret that all other teachers had given up on Daniel, but not Mr. Lancer. He has saved that boy from expulsion countless times, and he doesn't even know it. Mr. Lancer sees in Daniel what other teachers can't, brightness. Behind that bored exterior you can see a sparkle in those bright blue eyes. They were eager to learn and were full of interest.  
But Mr. Lancer knew you could only do so much for someone before they have to take care of themselves. You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. Well he couldn't even lead Daniel. So with a heavy heart he marked Daniel absent for the final time.  
**~Danny's pov**  
I was almost to school when my ghost sense went off. Couldn't it have waited a few more minutes? I sigh and give Sam and Tucker a small smile. No need for them to be late too. They shake their heads slightly and head into the school.  
"Call us if you need us!" Sam yelled over to me.  
"Will do!" I shouted back.  
I dove behind a dumpster and allowed my ghost half to take over. I would be lying if I said I didn't like the feeling of changing forms. it makes me feel liberated. Free from my weak and bullied self, and into my strong and adored (sometimes hated) hero alter ego Danny Phantom. But with power comes a burden.  
"Ghost child!" Skulker yelled launching missiles my direction. I rolled out of the way and threw some ectoblasts of my own.  
"Skulker aren't you tired of this game yet? You attack me, I say some witty banter, and then I kick your butt and send you back into the ghost zone. It's the same thing everyday." I wave my hand around as I talk.  
"Not until I have your pelt on my wall." Skulker smirked at me and aimed his arm at me. I sigh and throw up a shield as a net shoots out of his arm.  
"You know you'd be a better hunter if you weren't so predictable." I roll my eyes and take out my thermos. Before he could dodge I kick him into the building next to us. I sucked him up into the thermos and capped it with a grin. As I landed the school bell rang.  
"Crap!" I yell and run toward the building.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Lancer!" I slid into the class. I tried to keep my blush and breath even as all eyes turned to me.  
"Mr. Fenton see me after class." Mr. Lancer gave me an abnormally sad look. I went to my seat next to Sam and Tucker. They gave me sad smiles.  
"Who was it this time?" Sam whispered to me.  
"Skulker, he never learns." I whisper back.  
"Mr. Fenton is there something you'd like to say to the class?" Mr. Lancer stood over my desk.  
"No sir." I say and straighten myself back up.  
**~~~ After class**  
"You wanted to see me Mr. Lancer?" I watched as the kids left the class. Nothing is worse than being alone with a mad teacher.  
"Mr. Fenton, your parents are coming to pick you up." He took off his glasses gently.  
"Wait why?!" I yell.  
"Take a seat Daniel." He gestured to the chair by the desk. I took it and sat in front of him. "I have been planning this with your parents for a while now. You're a bright kid, almost as clever as your sister. But there is something in Amity Park that is keeping you from excelling."  
"I got my grades up though, I'm passing!" I defended myself. I didn't want to even think of what he was implying.  
"Your attendance took all your credits this year. You're here only about half the time." Mr. Lancer gave me a sad look. I had to turn away, I hated that look of pity. Mom and Dad came through the door. They gave me a disappointed look, and frowned at me.  
"Your parents will explain when you get home." Mr. Lancer stood and walked me out of the class. The walk to the car was silent. Mom ran a hand through her hair, but never said anything. Dad's shoulders slumped a bit. The car ride home was awkward, at best.  
It wasn't until we got inside that all hell broke loose.  
"Danny sit down we need to talk." Dad pointed at the couch. I gulped but sat down in front of my towering parents.  
"Daniel," Mom said with a sad tone. I know I'm in huge trouble when she calls me Daniel. "your father and I are worried about you. You're constantly late, come home with bruises, and avoid us."  
"We just want what's best for you Danny-boy." Dad sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.  
"That's why we are accepting a research grant in Gotham City." Mom sat on the other side of me. I couldn't believe this. I have lived in Amity Park all my life. I can't just leave. I stand up and stare down at them.  
"But... That's not fair! What about Sam and Tucker? They are my best friends!" I didn't mean to yell, but I couldn't stop myself.  
"They can come over during summer, spring, and winter break! Plus you can always video message them, or whatever you teenagers do." Dad said over cheerfully. Jazz peaked her head around the corner.  
"B-but, Jazz help me out here." I beg, and she shakes her head slightly.  
"I've known for awhile now Danny. I think it's for the best." She gave me a small smile.  
"This can't be happening." I flop on the couch and pull on my hair.  
"We leave in 2 weeks. You have plenty of time to say good bye to your friends." Mom rubbed circles into my back. I didn't say anything, and I let my thoughts consume me.

Two weeks flew by too fast. Sam almost cried when I told her I was moving. Tucker on the other hand bawled like a baby. We agreed to video chat as much as we could. At least we won't be completely severed.  
"Danny cheer up. It could be worse." Jazz petted my hair, and I flinched away.  
"Oh yeah, being stuck in a car for 9 hours with my family moving from the only place I've called home is way better." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. She sighed and put her headphones back in. I rolled my eyes at her and looked out the window. In the distance I saw giant skyscrapers. Why did it have to be Gotham City? Heck even Metropolis was safer than here. People would start getting suspicious if Danny Phantom showed up in Gotham out of nowhere, so I will have to lay low. Get a new design or something. But the chances of me having to go ghost was slim anyway. There were rumors that Batman has returned.  
**~~~AN**  
O.O I watch a lot of cartoons... I shouldn't be doing this, because I have so many unfinished fics. Please take those if you can. Lots of love peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

"We're here!" Dad yelled as we filed out of the assault vehicle. We had towed all our stuff, and hired some movers to help us. We had to sell a lot of things to move across country like this. The movers pulled next to us, in an ugly green truck. I saw Jazz check out the blonde one with the slight build, until Mom gave her a glare. I was distracted by the house itself. It was a bit smaller than Amity's house, and lacked the flare. It was average, and I've never known anything but out of the ordinary. Once Mom and Dad figured out how to open the doors we all stepped inside. It was clean and boring. There was a dull purple stain on the beige carpets. The walls were all white, and little nail holes were easy to spot. I carried in the box with all my clothes upstairs. Jazz already called the room next to the bathroom, so I chose the one right across from it. The room was a gray color, nicer on the eyes than the bright white everywhere else. The carpet was the same throughout the house.  
"Sweetie," Mom knocked on the already opened door. She let herself in a bit when I didn't reply. "I know you must hate us, but it's the best for our family." She came over and gave me a quick hug. "I love you."  
"I know you do." I said with an eye roll. Movers came through my door carrying my bed. I stepped aside and watched them put it down. I took my chance and left the room to help move in boxes.  
**~~~ A few hours later.**  
I wiped the sweat off my brow as I set the last box of stuff in the kitchen. We all worked incredibly hard to move it all in. The only thing left was to unload all of the boxes. That will take years to do. I stretch, and successfully pop my whole back. It's a guilty pleasure of mine to pop my joints. Jazz is always getting after me, she swears I will get arthritis. Whatever, I don't nag at her about how reading can strain your eyes.  
I walk outside, the sun is setting and it looks pretty when it reflects off the skyscrapers.  
"Hey!" Someone yells at me. I turn and see a boy about half a foot taller than me running toward me. He slows down just in front of me. "My mom told me we have new neighbors, and I wanted to say hi." He grins at me, and I have to grin back.  
"Danny." I stick out my hand, and he shakes it.  
"Terry." He smiles again. "So are you going to Hamilton High?"  
"Yeah start the day after tomorrow, need to help the family move and stuff." I shrug and look over at the house. I heard a loud crash, and Jazz saying she was ok. I laughed a little, and Terry stood in shock.  
"Does that happen often?" He asked a bit worried.  
"You get over the shock factor after awhile." I said with a little smirk. I heard another bang in the distance, but this time it wasn't from my house. My blood ran cold, and I recognized that sound.  
"You should go inside the gangs are pretty horrible here." Terry frowned, and his phone went off. He didn't hesitate to answer it. "... I'm on my way." He hung up. "Sorry my boss wants me." And with that he darted away. I went inside and tried not to think of the gun shot.  
**~~~ First Day At School~~~**  
It smelt like a school, you know teenage boy stink and cheap perfumes. It was loud like a school; slamming lockers, loud talking to be heard over the loud talking making everyone talk louder, and the annoying announcements played over the intercom with an over caffeinated office aide. But what truly made it a school was that I was targeted immediately by a jock. Typical, even this school has a Dash Baxter.  
"How's it hanging geek?" The jock held me up from the scruff of my shirt. I had to make an attempt of attempting to get away. This guy couldn't hurt me any worse than I've been before.  
"Put him down Nelson." Someone demanded. I scanned the crowd forming and saw Terry storming toward me.  
"Looks like you've got a girlfriend already nerd." Nelson laughed and dropped me. I straightened my clothes, and smiled lightly at him.  
"Thanks Terry." I said, and watched his friends follow after him. There was a gorgeous girl with flowing black hair and sparkling green eyes. She latched herself onto Terry's arm. And another pretty girl with short pink hair and rich chocolate skin.  
"No problem Danny, somebody needs to put Nelson in his place." Terry said lowly.  
"Terry, forget about Nelson." The girl with black hair said. "I don't think we've met. Hi I'm Dana Tan." She grinned and stuck out her hand. I shook it with a smile of my own.  
"Danny Fenton." I state and Terry raises an eyebrow at me. I don't think he knows that I noticed.  
"Danny huh? Schway." The girl with pink hair said. "I'm Max." The bell rang, and I realized Nelson took my binder. I sigh and walk back to the office for a new schedule.  
**~~~BOOM**  
chapter 2 out


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~ One week later**  
Terry and his friends were nice enough, but I could tell Max and Terry were hiding something. That made me feel bad for Dana, but I didn't pry. They let me eat lunch with them, and always asked about Amity. I told them some of the crazy stuff that I've seen, but never really went too deep.  
Sam and Tucker called me every Tuesday, and we'd talk all night. Wednesdays suck, that's all I can say. I missed them a lot, and I told them about Terry, Max, and Dana. I mentioned Nelson being stupid like Dash. Tucker always asked if I've seen Batman yet, which I haven't. Sam always asked about splicers, and if they hurt the animals when they extracted the DNA. Too which I have no idea.  
I was doing well in school, which is good. I have at least a B in every class, mostly from Jazz's tutoring. I have an A in astronomy and history, which is cool. Everything was going great, until my ghost sense went off.  
**~~~NYOOMMMM**  
I couldn't remember how long it had been since the last time my ghost sense went off. I forgot how cold it was. It caused my whole body to tremble with a strong shiver.  
It was dark, and the alarm clock next to me burned my eyes. I gasped again as a less powerful ghost sense went through me. I slipped out of bed and changed into my ghost form.  
I looked at the full body mirror. I can't go out looking like this! People will recognize me in a second. I grab the black sheets off my bed and duct tape. I make a make shift cloak and put a beanie over my hair. Pariah Dark I look like an idiot. I rip off the beanie, and search for something else. I look through my old sporting equipment my parents bought for me. Who plays sports anymore when you have the internet?  
"Bingo." I whisper and pull out a ski mask. I slip that on and fly out of my room. It's ghost hunting time.  
**~~~ Terry POV**

"Terry!" Bruce shouted at me. I jumped inside the jet.

"Jeez Bruce are you trying to make me go deaf?" I yelled back through our intercom.

"Status report." He completely ignored me.

"Nothing in the last hour. It's completely dead out here." I answer, and yawn loudly. "I'm heading back now." Just as I said that the computer started beeping. "You got to be kidding me!" I yell and steer the jet toward the building. An electronics store? Who the hell robs a cheap electronic store at 3 am?

The lights were all on when I landed on the roof. Luckily it had a window on top. I peered down and saw all the televisions glowing green. Soon followed by mechanical laughter. A man, way caught up in the past, stood in the middle of the store. The electronics shook before flying directly at him.

"I, Technus, will soon have enough technology to take over the world! And no one can stop me now!" He yelled in a nasally voice. I open the window and swoop down.

"Guess again freak!" I shout and throw batarangs at him. To my shock they float midair. He turns around with a crazy grin.

"Whoo look at that sleek suit. How do the kids call it these days? Hip and funky fresh?" The guy grinned crazily, almost as crazy as that mullet. I try to move, but I'm stuck.

"I think I will just take that!" He started getting closer. I could hear Bruce shouting at me, but I'm frozen.

"Not today Technus!" Someone shouts and a green ball hits him the back. I immediately thought of Blight. A cool feeling rippled down my spine. Why was I so afraid?

"Ghost child!" Technus spun around. "What's with your get up?"  
I saw what he meant. The guy had a blanket wrapped around him held together by duct tape, and a ski mask that looked too small. The only intimidating feature was that he was floating above us with green burning hands.

"It was all I could do on short notice!" He shouted, clearly embarrassed. "You're the one to talk you have a mullet!"  
Technus growled and toasters flew at the kid. I regained control of the suit and took aim at Technus. I hit him in the back of the head with a batarang. I grinned as he spun around.

"I will not be foiled by the ghost brat and a wannabe Batman!" He shouted and flew into the TV.

"Great he's gone!" The kid yelled, and floated down. "This thing is so itchy!" He complained and picked at the ski mask.  
"Who was that?" I ask and he frowns.

"Technus, the master of technology and long winded speeches. Somewhat harmless if he doesn't get into any place full of data." He readjusted himself and landed on the ground. "Don't worry I've got it covered." He yawned and headed toward the door. I pull him back, no way is he getting away from me.

"Who are you?" I growl and his eyes widened. His lip curled into a smirk and he disappeared.

"Terry what's going on!" Bruce yelled again.

"Ever heard of an inside voice?" I complain and head back to the jet. I will worry about the kid later. "They got away."

"Come back to the cave." Bruce demanded. Even though he didn't sound like it, I could tell he was furious.  
**~~~~ AN**  
Whoop! Hey if anyone wants this fic, you can have it. I have school and a job now, so I don't have a lot of time. But if no one does I will try really hard to keep this going.

Reviews?!

Hyuk: Ok

Son of Zeus0001 I don't know why the spacing thing is always such an issue for me! I try to fix it I really do! Also I am a crappy writer this is why my scenes are short. Jazz won't be a huge thing, just mentioned here and there. Also I don't have a ship for this fic as of yet. I'm doing cannon work for now. PSSSHHHHH arthritis... *nervous chuckling*

Mary Elrondile: OK!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey~ I am updating! Anyway this chap will take place the day after Technus. You will kind of see why. I love you guys! Slight head cannon, Jazz is a bad driver.

**~~~ END OF AN**

"So where did you find Technus?" Tucker happily grinned over the video chat. Sam was reading a history book. She was probably cramming for one of Ms. Peterson's infamous tests. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

"I caught him in Wayne Power's building. I snuck up behind him and sucked him up before he could do any damage." I shook the thermos that held him, and muffled cries escaped.

"That's schway Danny. Any idea why he was there?" Tucker asked.

"Not a clue, but I will find out." I shrugged and yawn loudly. I peak at the clock and it was almost midnight.

"You better go to bed." Sam spoke for the first time. She held no expression and she had bags under her eyes.

"You ok Sam?" I ask her.

"Ms. Peterson will be the death of me." She slams the book closed and plops her head on a pillow.

"I'm going to sleep." She muffled through the pillow. With that she closed the laptop.

"I'm going to sleep too. Sorry Tucker, don't stay up too late." I yawn and close the laptop. I flopped on the bed and fell asleep. I didn't even adjust my blankets.

**~~~SKIP**

"Something doesn't make sense." Terry paced around in Max's apartment. He didn't have to worry since her parents were not home.

"What's not to get. A guy beats you to the punch and saves the day." Max rolled her eyes as she laid lazily on the couch.

"It's never simple." Terry stressed.

"Sure seems that way." Max said. "Admit it you're just jealous." She sat up with a cocky smirk on her face. He knows she's right, but he will never admit it.

"Jealous," Terry scoffed. "of a guy in a ski mask? Don't be ridiculous."  
She didn't respond, but she smirked proudly. "I'm not!" Terry yelled back.

"Sure." She hummed obnoxiously.

"I'm worried he will turn out like the Terrific Trio." Terry crossed his arms.

"Next time you see him, ask him." She rolled her eyes and yawned loudly.

"I better get going." Terry yawned too. "Remember the party tomorrow."

"Is Danny coming too?" Max perked up. Danny had somehow won her over. Danny actually won over Terry's heart, even though he would never admit it. He was so friendly and genuinely cared about people.

"Yeah he is. He seemed nervous when I told him it would be at Wayne Manor." Terry smirked. He imagined Danny being scared out of his wits. He probably never has seen a house so big.

"Probably just excited." Max smiled and walked Terry out to his car. In Gotham it's best to be safe than sorry.

**~~~ Danny POV**

I have faced Pariah Dark, Dan Phantom, and Vlad Plasimus; but nothing as difficult as this. My motivation was slipping through my fingers like water. I have to give up before I pass out from exhaustion.

"Danny you're overreacting." Jazz rolled her eyes. My tie hung limp and wrinkled from my attempts.

"This is impossible." I groan and look back at the mirror.

"Come here." She demands and takes off my tie. She wraps it around her neck and perfectly ties it. Her smirk says it all as she puts it around my neck.

"Why am I not surprised?" I sigh.

"Do you really think Mom could do Dad's ties?" Jazz asks with her hands on her hips.

"Fair point." I acknowledge the fact that our parents suck at being adults.

"Come on you're going to be late." Jazz reminded me again. She has reminded me every few minutes for the last hour and a half. I'm starting to think she is more excited than I am.

**~~~Nyoom**

One thing I hated about being in the car with Jazz, was that she never played music. She liked to fill the silence with questions. A lot of questions.

"How's school doing?" Jazz asked. I mentally groaned. It has begun.

"Doing well." I sunk into my seat.

"Made any new friends?" She tried to ask as innocently as possible.

"A few." My voice was dry of any emotion.

She didn't take the hint and continued to ask as many questions as she could. I knew she was trying to psychoanalyze me. I smirked to myself a bit when I thought of the pun.

"What was that?" Jazz asked. She noticed.

"Nothing." I continue to smile.

"It was something or you wouldn't be smiling." She frowns.

"It's nothing important." I state not wanting to go any further.

"Then tell me!" She whines.

"Jazz you're going to miss the turn!" I yell. Her head snaps back to the road. She slams on her breaks and turns sharply into the narrow driveway. I hear tires screeching, car horns, and some choice words. Jazz didn't seem to care, actually she seemed more mad at them. Even though she was the one who recklessly turned in front of them. I swear she has Mom's brain, and Dad's driving skills.

We pulled in front of Wayne manor. It was beautiful. There were lights hanging from the Victorian gates. The water fountains were going rapidly. And all the flowers were full bloom. Last but not least there was a red carpet going all the way to the entrance. Paparazzi were waiting at the gates, because the bouncer was the most intimidating people I've ever seen.

"I will pick you up at eleven, but if something happens text me." Jazz smiles, and I get out of her car.

"Thanks Jazz!" I wave her off. I gulp and walk right up to the bouncer.

"Name?" His voice was deeper than the Grand Canyon. He wore sunglasses at night. AT NIGHT! Badass alert.

"Danny Fenton." I squeak, and he checks over the list. Without another word he steps to the side to let me in. I let out a sigh of relief and walk the red carpet. When I get to the door I don't know whether to knock or just go in. Luckily I don't have to ponder long because someone opens the door. It was Diana.

"Hey Danny, right on time!" She grins and lets me in. The inside is just as great as the outside. The music wasn't too loud, but not too quiet to be drowned out.

"Wow!" I can't help but exclaim. This was way better than I imagined.

"I know right! Can you believe this is the first party here in about 30 years?" She grinned and we walked over to Max and Terry.

"You're kidding! I'd have a party here every day." I said and looked around some more. Everyone there was dressed elegantly.

"Danny!" Max ran over when she saw us. "We're so glad you can make it."

"I'm just glad my name was on the list. Did you see that guy?" I shuddered and imagined being thrown by him. We all laughed a bit.

"Tiny? He's not so bad once you get to know him." Terry said after the laughter.

A lady carrying an array of drinks and foods came by us. We all grabbed something from the tray. I took a shrimp.

"Well I will be, Danny Fenton." Someone said behind me. My eyes widened and I choked on my shrimp.

"Vlad Masters." I growled and spun around. "What a pleasant surprise."  
**~~~~AN**  
Cliffhanger Muhahahaha! Thanks Mary Elrondile For the idea!


End file.
